What a Girl Wants
by Taisa
Summary: Tortall falls victim to their very liberal neighbors to the north. I apologize for the horrid typing, but I am stuck working with a very basic web browser and doing all my typing on notepad. So if there are mistakes, chill and I'll grammer/spell check WHE
1. The Knight-Queen

Disclaimer: Neither Tortall nor it's inhabitants belong to me, but the country of Aruba, it's fiefs and university DOES, as well as Queen Saea and Sir Justine, among other Arubans.  
  
  
Kalasin of Conte sighed. She was waiting for the great knight-her soon to be husband-of the small coastal country of Aruba. She was stuck with her best dress on as she rode her horse sidesaddle.  
  
The calvary of riders rode up. She could spot the knight immediately, in his shining silver mail. Her father put his arm on her shoulder. "Arranging a marriage with Aruba is something we must do. Prince Sae wil be pleased to have such a strong woman as a Queen. They have been our quiet neighbors for years."  
  
"I know father," Kally sighed. The knight approached.  
  
"You must be King Jonathan. I think you for coming to meet me, instead of us riding through Corus alone. You did not bring your child that I am betrothed to?"  
  
Flustered, Jonathan pointed to Kalasin. "She is right there, Kalasin of Conte."  
  
"A female?" The knight pulled of his helmet. Long black hair and copper eyes peered back. "Some in my country prefer that combination, but not when I mst produce an heir."  
  
Jonathan almost fell off his horse. "By the Goddess, a woman knight?" One of the other female knights in the Aruban deligation smicked.   
  
"What about Lady Alanna and Squire Kelandry? Next thing you will tell us is that women can't hold titles or have status." The look in Jonathan's eye gave away. "I am going home," she turned to leave.  
  
"Not so fast, Justine of DarkPeak. I can't let my second-in-command leave me in such a strange place."  
  
Kalasin stood, thrilled by Saea. "Are you a knight too, little one?" Saea asked.  
  
Kalasin made a face. "I WANTED to, but he said no, no one would want a queen that was a knight."  
  
Saea stopped her horse in the middle of Palace Way. "Are you saying a noblewomen who is not a knight is better than one who is? Women must be able to defend their fiefs as well. A man is not always home," she added.  
  
Saea found Tortall a strang place indeed.  
  
=======================================================================  
That night at Court did not begin very well for Saea. "Her Most Royal Majesty, Queen Saea of Aruba, Duchess of Fief Seastone, Lady of Fief Greenhill, a knight of her realm, gradute of the Aruban Mage University, Master status," the herald announced, as he had done for her fellow ambassadors. The men and women gasped in awe and envy at the tall Knight-Queen.  
  
Her dress, the latest fashion in Aruba was thin strapped and went down to her knees with about a three inch slit on the sides. It was very from fitting, and a lovely shade of copper. Apparently, the ladies of Court were used to very hot and oversized dresses.  
  
The music was slow, the men were overly staring, and the ladies ignored her. The only one paying any attemtion was a young knight, barely out of his Ordeal. He reminded her of herself. He waled over. "Hello, Your Royal Highness, I am Faleron of King's Reach." He kissed her hand.  
  
She smiled at him. "Court is quite unfriendly," she commented. He laughed.  
  
"I am beginning to be like the Lioness and Lord Raoul about social functions. They annoy me so." He offered her a seat beside him.  
  
A young man came up, about squire age she guessed. They were on duty tonight, serving drinks. "Wow, Fal, you are talking to the Queen of Aruba! She is quite lovely, and defiately has a nice body. Oh, excuse me you Highness," he exclaimed at his outburst. Faleron sighed.  
  
"This is Own of Jesslaw, my squire. He has no idea how to keep his tounge in check," he explained. Seas smiled at him.   
  
"Do not worry, I'm not offended," she held out her hand, took his, and kissed it. Own turned about twenty shades of red as Faleron laughed. "I had best not keep you from your duties."  
  
Owen ambled off, while the other men looked at him jealously.  
=======================================================================  
The evening ended and Saea took for her rooms. Her second-in-command of the Knights, Justine, was waiting. "Handsome young man," she commented. "Maybe there will be a royal wedding after all."  
  
Saea stuck out her tongue, a very un-queen-like gesture. "Faleron of King's Reach is very handsome and the second born son. In this realm, that would leave him never being a Lord unless his brother died."  
  
"I wasn't talking about him. I was speaking of Prince Liam. the King implied to he that he intended on requesting you two to marry."  
  
"Prince Liam? he is three years younger than me!" Saea exclaimed.  
  
Justine shrugged. "I just report the news, my Queen."  
  
Saea went to bed thinking.  
=======================================================================  
Saea awoke the next morning to practice in the courts. King Jonathan assigned a few especially to the delegation. A few knights were already out practicing: Raoul of Goldenlake, Geoffrey of Meron, Faleron of King's Reach and his very exhausted squire.  
  
"Hullo," she called. A few of her fellow delagates giggled but she ignored them. "May I challange you to a duel?" she asked, eyes dancing.  
  
The Tortall knights murmered around her, Faleron obviously very nervous. "Umm...of course," he replied.  
  
Saea stripped off her tunic to the leather tank she wore for duels. Her association with centaurs had taught her that, the less she wears, the better. She heard the gasps around her as she took up a wooden sword.  
  
The duel was quick and without her being injured. Faleron of King's Reach was not quite so lucky. She disarmed him, and with a few swift kicks and punches, he was down for the count. She helped him up, grinning. "Men just have no staying power," she commented to the shocked gasps of the others around her.  
  
~~Next Chapter~~ 


	2. Rescue

Lunch with Prince Liam was a chore. The young man was very considerate, well-mannered and handsome-but a child. There was no way he could be a powerful king. "I don't want to marry you," he admitted. Saea started.  
  
"What do you mena?" she asked, relieved.  
  
"You are too old for me. And I do not like the ocean," he shuddered. "I would hate having a palace that overlooked it." Saea was so relieved that she could kiss him. "Father knows," he answered her unspoken question.  
  
Saea smiled. "He accepted it?"  
  
"He had no choice, especailly because I knew you would refuse."  
=======================================================================  
Owen put his hand on his knight-master's shoulder. "You like the girl already. Boy, is she beautiful! With such melons..!"  
  
"Owen, stop," Faleron sighed. It had only been one day since meeting the girl-Queen-the reminded himself, and already he was in love, or at least, in lust. She was his better in fighting, intelligent and beautiful, as well as kind and humble.  
=======================================================================  
The Queen lef the prince to think as she was grabbed from behind by a mage spell. Saea fainted.  
=======================================================================  
Two hours later Justine burst into the King's chambers, holding a parchment. "King Jonahan, I demand to know why you sercurity could not protect my Queen."  
  
Jonathan sighed. "We have Searchers out now. We will find her, Soir Justine."  
  
"You had better," she brandished her sword. "As Saea's second-in- command, I WILL declare war on Tortall. I promise you that. If you find her dead, it it YOUR head." She stalked out.  
  
Jonathan turned worried eyes to his Queen. "She has every right to be angry. Our job is to protect visiting delagates, but instead she was magiced out of the palace," Thayet told her husband.  
  
"I know." Jonathan put his head in his hands. "Call that Sir Faleron. He and the Queen seemed to be on speaking terms last night. Maybe he can help."  
=======================================================================  
Faleron arrived at a run. "Your job is to find Queen Saea," the King told his young knight. He nodded, bowed, and left.  
  
"How are we gonna find her?" Owen asked. Faleron shook his head.  
  
"She is a mage, maybe she can contact someone, somehow,' he replied.  
=======================================================================  
Saea struggled against her magical bonds. "Well Queen Saea, you are to marry me now," Duke Tario of Tusine spit on her face as he spoke. She kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Ow, you little slut! But now your Sir Justine declares war on Tortall as I speak, if you have no safe return. You will marry me, Aruba will be mine, and then I shall kill you. Very neatly planned," he told her. She glared, using some of her Gift to send out a secret tracking spell. It was an unplanned spell, and hoped it reached someone.  
=======================================================================  
After twelve hours of searching Faleron was exhausted, but couldn't give up. "What in Mithros name..?" Faleron yelled as a wave of magic slapped him in the face. Owen looked up worridly, then grinned.  
  
"A tracking spell. Prosper used one to help me get unlost, so the Stump would not find out," he said excitedly. "Just relax and let it pull you." Faleron obeyed, and was pulled to an old shop.  
  
Inside was the battered body of the Queen, she was unconsious with bruises and welts. Faleron's fury grew. "Wel, if it isn't a little knight," the noble-looking man snarled, holding a sword.  
  
"And his squire," Owen said cooly. The fight did not take too long. Faleron silently thanked Lord Wyldon for his years of traning as he carefully lifted the body of Queen saea onto his mount.  
=======================================================================  
Saea slowly opened her eyes. She saw many figures in the room: Duke Baird, King Jonathan, Sir Justine, Sir Faleron. She managed to smile weakly as Justine ran over to her side, tears in her green eyes.   
  
"My queen, thank all the gods you live!" She gently hugged Saea, as the injured queen smiled.  
  
"You didn't kill anyone?" Saea asked.  
  
"Not for lack of trying," the king muttered as thayet jabbed him. She was allowed out of ehr bed for a short walk.   
  
"Your recooperation will take a while. I hope you can manage in Tortall for a few months," Duke Baird commented.  
  
"I am assigning you a bodyguard. Sir Faleron will assist and protect you," Jon nodded to the dark-haired knight.  
  
"Thank you," Saea smiled.  
=======================================================================  
The two months passed quickly. Two weeks after her discovery, the men were prosecuted and killed. Owen took his ordeal of Knighthood and became prompty a bit more quiet.  
  
"You leave tomorrow?" Faleron asked Saea as she packed. She nodded.  
  
"Aruba needs me," she said, her voice caught in her throat. Faleron nodded, and left.  
  
He wasn't there the next morning. Saea wanted to wait, but Justine insisted they leave. They did, as Faleron watched from his room, tears falling.  
=======================================================================  
Four months had passed. Justine was worried. Her Queen was already thin but had now lost about ten more pounds. She no longer fought quips about women being weak. "It is Sir Faleron, isn't it?" Justine asked. Saea nodded, hrn handed Justine a scroll.  
  
"Send this to the King of Tortall as fast as you can."  
  
=======================================================================  
Six months later, Justine handed her a scroll. "This should cheer you up. It is from the King."  
  
It read:  
'Dear Queen Saea of Aruba,  
By your request, Sir Faleron of King's Reach has been decided upon as a suitable husband for an alliance between out countries. He is not an heir to the throne, but a strong man who will assist your rule of Aruba. You have good taste in men, Cousin, my wife comments.   
  
King Jonathan of Tortall'  
  
Behind Justine stood faleron. "My king has demoted me to messenger servie," he said glumly. Saea gasped, he didn't know.  
  
"You must read this, my Lord," she handed him the scroll. His eyes grew large as he read it, then kissed Saea soundly.  
  
She smiled. "In Aruba, women always get what they desire."  
  
~~The End~~ 


End file.
